


Rumor Has It

by daily_nightly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Badass Rey, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Gen, Rey Hates Kylo Ren, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_nightly/pseuds/daily_nightly
Summary: I heard a rumor....That you thought you were a nobody...I heard a rumor....That your family would return...But as you know, women always find out. Always.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey used to think she was ordinary, a nobody.

But since something has awakened in her, she has been desperate to understand it, to let it out.

She's been telling herself that her family would return for so long- that hope was worth holding on to and that good could be found in anyone.

But that was a lie.

She is growing tired of holding on to hope.

And when she let's go, she's pretty sure it will tear her apart... and just possibly the rest of the universe with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Just meh....
> 
> Dark Rey as seen in the trailer real? I mean, her saber is BAD@$$ and total #villian #lifegoals, but really? 
> 
> Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

_...Come Back!!...<strike> the belonging you seek is not behind you</strike>_

_...Nobody can win against the First Order. We should all run...<strike>you can be the spark of hope to bring them down</strike>_

...You...A Scavanger..._<strike>it is you</strike>_

_...You can't save him....<strike>I failed him</strike>_

....You're Nothing..._<strike>But not to me</strike>_

Rey stared at the ceiling, eyes twitching as too many thoughts raced through her head. She laid perfectly still otherwise on the standard issue cot in her assigned room. The faucet in the corner dripped a consistent pattern to lull her senses and allow her to drift between meditation and rest.

<strike>she should be grateful. </strike>She is grateful for the private room, even if it is a converted storage closet, because it has a private sink allowing her to stay in it for longer stretches, but the dripping was a constant menace.

If she didn't keep watch of her thoughts it was all to easy to let that lull pull her to the darkness. It was always just right there, at the edge of her mind. Luke said she didn't even hesitate going there. But she wasn't like <strike>Ben Kylo </strike>_him. So_ Luke must have been wrong.

A lot of things have been wrong lately.

Then again, it's not like things have ever been really right in Rey's life, so what else is new.

Rey breathed deeply trying to push all the distracting thoughts away.

In and out.

<strike>drip...dripdrip...drip</strike>

In and out.

<strike>drip...dripdrip...drip</strike>

_I saw you turn...you join me...  
_

Rey blinked heavily, rubbing at her eyes, feeling the exhaustion in her soul. 

<strike>drip...dripdrip...drip</strike>

Kriff, it's been a long couple of weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey stared at the star chart in front of her. It was extensive. She had no idea the galaxy could be this big. <strike>Anger bubbled in the background of her mind at the possibilities of her life away from Jakku. </strike>She pondered the possibilities of her family being out there. given how big the galaxy is, it makes sense no one came back for her, how could they, she could have been anywhere. <strike>Right?</strike>

The star chart marked friendly correspondence sending safety signals into the systems to give support to <strike>what is left of</strike> the Resistence. There is more than there was before. That is something.

News of Crete has spread. There is a lot of fear. 

The news of the First Order fleet being literally shattered has also spread. There is a rise of hope.

No one is talking about Snoke or <strike>Ben Kylo </strike>_him._

It's odd. Sometimes Rey wonders if the whole scene in the throne room really happened. Then she has nightmares of that creature clawing through her mind and she doesn't doubt<strike>. Not herself, anyway. </strike>Rey tries not to think about what else she remembers from that fight.

The blind faith she had...the relief and hope...the fight...

The man was a powerhouse. Dark and deadly...a storm...swift and unyielding. Like the depths of the ocean on Achtoo. Treacherous.<strike>yet alluring.</strike>

Rey closes her eyes tight, having completely forgotten the star chart in front of her.

She absolutely does not think about bare chested muscles that twitch with anticipation or grabable thighs that are strong enough to withstand fierce battle <strike>among other things.</strike><strike></strike>

She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes ready <strike>for a distraction </strike>to refocus.

Rey begins running though a list of what needs to be done on the ship to get them where they need to go when she feels the force flex around her.

She keeps her head down and turns toward the outlook of the cockpit in the falcon. At least she is alone, so she can ignore him in peace.

Rey feels his presence. It's been getting stronger, to the point Rey wonders how often she could physically reach out and touch him- to punch him, of course. <strike>She's never thought of doing anything else. </strike>

He feels different today. <strike></strike>

It's been 5 days since Crete and they've connected at least that many times.

They don't talk.

He stares, she feels it but tries not to acknowledge him. She has nothing to say, neither of them do, really. But the feelings- so far he's gone from feeling angry to outraged to indifferent...

But today...it's different...

Rey takes a steadying breath, bringing her attention back to her list and staring intently at the dash.

He takes a deep breath and steps closer to her. She practically feels the breeze he causes. The force vibrates around them...it's different. 

He takes another deep breath and Rey swears she feels it across the back of neck.

She looks up at the glass and sees him. They lock eyes instantly. The power thrums between them, Rey feels...she feels...she doesn't know what, but she is sure it momentous.

What could have been, what may be, the hope, the belonging, the power, the passion...the....

"I will find you. And I will destroy you."

Rey blinks at his words.

<strike>devastation</strike>

Rey clenches her jaw, sick of these threats, this emtional game, the emptiness of the giant kriffing galaxy that has nothing but pain for her.

"You want it...come and get it."

He growls...actually growls, the kriffing animal! <strike>so hot.</strike>

The bond ends and just like that he is gone.

Rey stands there staring at nothing, seething with anger and frustration.<strike>and hurt.</strike>

If he wants a fight, that's what he'll get.

He's more than she first thought, but so is she.

Rey isn't going to run and hide.

She's done being put down and disregarded.

She knows her power matches his; she also knows that's what he's afraid of.

Rey will play to her strengths.

It may kill her, but it will most likely kill him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see where this goes...


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the base, Rey rapidly collects her things, preparing to leave.

No one will understand what she is about to do. <strike>no one ever understands. </strike>No one has to. But Rey knows this is it.

She is leaving.

She will face...Kylo Ren.

Maybe she'll end the war, but if nothing else, she'll end the war in her. 

Finn comes into her room unannounced, 

"Ground control has a message for you...why?"

Rey glances his way, concern written all over his beautiful face.

She doesn't want to explain it.

Finn will insist coming, she can't let him come with her, not for this.

Rey tries to shrug casually, continuing to pack unsuspectingly,

"I need to test some of my fixes on the Falcon. It's no big deal. I'll be right back" <strike>Goodbye my friend.</strike>

Finn stares at her for a few moments.

Rey doesn't fidget. She finishes packing and faces him. She is resolved.<strike>this is the end.</strike>

Finn eventually nods and tries to smile,<strike></strike>

"If you say so, I trust you. Do you need any help?"

<strike>Rey's heart pangs a bit with guilt</strike>

"No, but thanks..."

Rey hesistates for a second, then goes for it, grabbing Finn tight around the shoulders, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"You're the only person who has ever come back for me...thank you...you deserve <strike>the ttruth</strike>...all the happiness in the world."

The sentance becomes long and awkward...just like the hug.

Rey quickly releases Finn, clearing her throat, and punching him in the arm to break the tension.

He laughs it off and walks her to the ship. He tells her about dinner and Poe and Bb-8s latest shenanigans and it almost feels like Rey could <strike>belong here </strike>be normal.

But this isn't the life for her.

Finn tells her to hurry back and she smiles.

It fades as she watches him walk away.

This is for the best.

And like that, she on her way.

Rey faces the stars ahead and calls into the force,

_Let's finish this  
_

A growl ripples across her spine in response. <strike>so hot.</strike>  



End file.
